DARK ANGEL: can it be?
by maximum5
Summary: Max finds out she is pregnant with Logan's baby, and now she must hide her pregnancy from everyone (except logan) in order to keep the bad guys from finding her and taking her and logans child away.
1. can it be?

**Can it be?**

Max walked out of her room in a frenzy and went straight for the fridge. It seemed like she had been without eating for almost three weeks, and the only thing she could think about was getting her hands on some food. This was even more unusual… max never really ate all that much. And now she was ready to go out and eat a horse. Original Cindy walked up from behind max and stood in disbelief as she watched max stuff her face with week old pizza… only seconds later max realized her roommate was staring and turned around to confront her…

"What?" max said after struggling to swallow her mouthful of pizza?

"Girl what is your problem, you are acting like you never eat!" replied original Cindy

"I don't know what is wrong either, I never had this problem before…." max said in dismay….

"Well I dunno girl, if you're that damn hungry why don't we go to the dunkin donuts before work."

Original Cindy didn't even have to wait for a reply from max because max had her coat on and was out the door before she could say "let's go". They road their bikes through the dilapidated streets and watched all the other hungry people, which only made matters worst. Max's stomach gave a huge grumble and summersault that nearly made her stops her bike completely. Now she was really getting confused. She had eaten four and a half pieces of old stale pizza before she had left their apartment… something wasn't right but she had to find out what…

When they finally got to dunkin donuts max jumped off her bike and froze in her spot. Original Cindy stood next to her trying to figure out why she stopped. Max held her stomach and looked up at her friend…

"Hey I don't feel so good…" max said looking paler than earlier

"You don't look to good either bu… lemme go get you some coffee…" replied original Cindy

But before she could say more max was diving head first into a near by trashcan, vomiting… original Cindy stood behind max and held up Max's hair as she lost the pizza she had eaten only less than an hour before. Finally when max thought it was safe to come back up for air her friend backed away and looked at her with a curious smile…

"Hey max, are you thinking what I am thinking?" her friend asked her smile getting wider.

"No no way, I can't be, no!" replied max she turned and got on her bike "I'm not all that hungry any more…"

"Wait max, aren't you at least going to check?" original Cindy asked in a confused tone.

"Check for what, if I am than I will know…" max began trying to avoid the conversation

"Girl animal instinct in a fight is one thing, but when it comes to the big PG the home test is what you need!" original Cindy replied more forcefully

"But!" max tried to stop Cindy from going on

"Bu, you and I are going to be a bit late for work today…"

So the decision was made… max was being made to take a home pregnancy test by her best friend. They searched the market when they finally found the right spot. A place that sold pharmaceuticals for reasonable prices.

"I can't go in…. I can't do this!" max began in a panic

"Max don't worry about it I will go in but you have to take the test." original Cindy reassured her friend

It only took seconds for Cindy to be in and out of the small shop and then they were off again. They reentered their apartment together and original Cindy picked up the phone to call normal and let him know they would be late or even possibly absent from work. Like usual he didn't care as long as they got the job done when they were there. Max paced back and forth waiting for her friend to hang up the phone. Finally the time came. Original Cindy handed max the pregnancy test and pushed into the bathroom…

"Ahhh…. I have a problem…" max called through the door.

"What's up bu?" replied Cindy

"I don't know how to use one of these things……"

Cindy walked into the bathroom and explained how it all worked. The stunned look on Max's face was priceless. Before max had time to protest original Cindy shut the door and went to sit on the couch. Five minutes pass… then ten…. Then fifteen… finally max emerges from the bathroom holding the test in her hand….

"Ok the instructions say one line means you're not pg and two means you are pg…. How many lines you got there max?" asked Cindy?

But like that morning at dunkin donuts max began to go into vomiting convulsions and ran to the bathroom. Original Cindy walked over to the pregnancy test max had dropped on the floor and picked it up… two lines shown in bright pink on the little white stick, and Cindy couldn't believe her eyes.

Max emerged once again from the bathroom and leaned against the edge of the counter. She could not believe this. She was pregnant. She knew why… she had had sex with Logan while she was in heat. Just like cats, she can only get pregnant when she is in heat. She looked at her friend, who like her was in total shock, and almost wanted to cry.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to do!" max began to cry out of fear and frustration

Original Cindy got up and rapped her arms around max and held her close. But before they could actually talk about what was happening a knock at their front door sounded, and the level of panic rose. Max didn't know what to do and began to pace again and original Cindy didn't know to answer the door or not. Finally Logan called out for max to answer…

"Hey max you there? Come on let me in your boss said you didn't come to work today…"

Cindy looked at max and max back at her. Cindy knew max didn't want Logan to know yet so she pushed max into her room and shut the door. When she finally got to the front door Logan had already stepped in. original Cindy stood in utter shock not knowing what to say. He looked at her and smiled…

"Okay what's going on?" he asked

Cindy stopped him as he went for Max's bedroom. But he was relentless. He got by and went for the door. Before he could open it max came through and straight for the bathroom once again. Logan stood in shock as Cindy pushed by to hold Max's hair back once again. Logan stepped in behind max and original Cindy and couldn't believe his eyes…

"Okay what is going on?" he asked curiously

Original Cindy looked at max and at Logan and couldn't find the words. Finally she let Max's hair down and pulled Logan into the next room. She sat down with him on the couch and every thing went completely silent. That was before he saw the pregnancy test sitting on the make-shift coffee table in front of him. Original Cindy had no time to explain before the questions began.

"What is this? Is she? What is going on?" he began in complete confusion

"I am not at liberty to say…." replied original Cindy a little more sarcastic than what she was expecting.

"Your seeing right Logan…" said max sounding little ashamed. "I just found out today…"


	2. Our Baby

**Our Baby...**

Original Cindy left to go back to work and let max and Logan talk about their new situation. Logan was now the one sitting in shock in the breaks while max went to vomit every twenty minutes. Finally the ill feeling she had been feeling subsided and she sat beside Logan joining in on the silence. They sat for a while, not talking just staring. Finally they both decided to speak...

"I..." they began in unison, but max keeps Logan from going on.

"I'm scared..." she says tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"I know, I am too." replied Logan

Finally the ice was broken and max began to break down. The memory of her sisters and the trouble they had keeping their children safe was scaring her half to death. She was lost and needed to know every thing was going to be okay. As the tears fell from her face and she could not hold back her fear any longer she fell into Logan's arms and he held her as she cried. He was not lying when he said he was scared to... he knew what may happen if one of the government bad guys, or even one of his enemies found out. They would take it away from them. Their baby.

"I won't let any thing happen to you, or..." Logan paused as he thought about what he was about to say... "Our baby."

Max looked up at Logan and gave a half-hearted smile. She loved him so much, but she was afraid of what he would say about her being pregnant. Now with his words of reassurance, she felt everything was going to be at least a little bit okay. She stood up and wiped her eyes and went to the kitchen. Logan stood and watched her do this.

"Do you want to go back to work today?" he asked

She laughed sarcastically at the question... "Would you want to go to work after loosing everything you have eaten in the past week and a half?" she asked back

"You have a good point there, how about you come to my place. Less noise and I can be there if you need me...?" he offered,

And at this she smiled and nodded. She didn't want to be alone and with original Cindy at work that's exactly what she would be, alone. max also didn't know what to bring with her since all she ever did at Logan's was hang out or eat or go there to find out what mission he recruited her for next. So she decided to wing it. She went to her bed room and packed any clothes she thought she may need. Then she raided the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush and a few disposable raisers. Finally she was done, yet she felt like some thing was missing. Then it dawned on her...

"I need to leave a note for original Cindy." she said to no one specific

"Got you covered there." replied Logan and he held up a piece of paper.

Max took it and gave it a quick look over and smiled at Logan. "You truly are a life saver."

Logan smiled back and they turned to leave. It only took them a little while for them to arrive at Logan's apartment, and every memory of their first meeting flashed through both of their memories. max peacefully breaking into his apartment, Logan finding her as she was about to get away with his priceless artifact, and max giving Logan's body guard a quick beating as he tried to stop her. Some would look at this as a horrible way to meet. But Logan and max look at it as a blessing. When they got inside max was once again feeling sick to her stomach. She went to the bathroom and sat with her back against the tub, just in case she had to vomit again. He comes into the bathroom and looks down at her...

"Is there anything you have been able to eat?" he asked

She smiled at him and nodded... "Yeah stale pizza..."

He grinned and turned to go to the kitchen. Surely stale pizza wasn't going to do any good so he started making toast. Right before the toast popped out of the toaster max appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled at Logan then looked at the toast and grimaced.

"I guess I can eat that..." she said walking over to the counter.

"Okay, if you want I can make something else..." he said in reply.

"No toast is good, just haven't tried it yet. Kind of like getting tested for allergies..." she said

There was an awkward pause and finally she spoke some more.

"Hey I got a favor to ask..." she said looking down "is there any way we can get a hold of Jace? I mean..."

Before she could finish Logan cut her off mid-sentence.

"I understand. She is the only one who went through having a genetically enhanced baby, and you have questions to ask." he replied.

Logan finished making her toast and they sat across from each other at the counter as she nibbled at her dry meal. Logan looked at max and couldn't believe the events they had went through that day. He had found out they were going to be parents. And the risks for Max and their baby's survival jumped up dramatically. He began to think more towards the future and happier things to take the risks off his mind, and baby names were what came to his thoughts. He kept thinking of what max might want to name the baby if were a boy or a girl. And finally he snapped back to reality and looked at max.

"What would you want to name it? I mean if it were a boy or a girl?" he asked

She looked at him and her face lit up. She wasn't expecting him to ask that so soon. The tension lifted from her when the words came from his mouth. She couldn't think of what she would want to name it if it were a boy. But she knew what she wanted to name it if it were a girl... Tinga...

"You know what I would want to name a girl Logan. It is a given on that name... but I can't think of what I would name a boy..." she said sheepishly

"Tinga? Yeah I guess that is a given. But I must admit, it is a beautiful name." he smiled "oh and about Jace, I think I can pull something off."

This made max even happier. She was really hoping she could get Logan to find Jace for her. And now she knew he would give it his best shot. When she finally finished eating they retreated into his computer room and began to research Jace's where-about. finally they found something. Jace and her child were living in a remote town in the middle of no where. Luckily there was a number with her address.

"Let me call her Logan. I want to tell her." said max taking out her cell phone.

She dialed the number and at first it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer. Finally max heard the receiver pick up and a little girls voice sounded on the phone...

"Hello?" said the little girl

"Hi there is your mommy home?" max replied

She got no answer instead she heard the receiver get put down onto something, then silence. Finally only moments later Jace's voice sounded on the other line...

"Hello?" she said

"Jace? It's me max..."

"Oh my god Max. How are you? I can't believe it's you!" Jace replied in excitement.

"I know Jace but I have something important to tell you..." max began

"Okay max are you in trouble...?"

"I don't know if I would call it trouble... Jace I'm pregnant..."

(TO BE CONT...)


	3. family reunion

**Family reunion**

Max and Jace speak on the phone for a good hour or two before Jace finally makes a decision...

"Max I am going to come and help you with this..." she begins.

Max is a little in shock from the way Jace just said it with out even a second thought. Max turned to Logan and then back to the window to stare out into the afternoon light.

"What about your daughter? Where will you guys stay?" max asked

Max hears her sister laugh on the other end...

"I am sure you can help me figure out where I can stay max and your niece's name..." Jace said then paused before she said her daughters name

Max finished jades paused sentence, "max, I know you promised you would name her after me."

Once again we hear Jace laugh a little, "Yeah its max, and she looks like her aunt too."

Max smiles lightly and finishes her conversation with Jace. Jace decides that she will come down with in the next few days. They hang up and max sits down with a smile on her face. A few seconds later she notices Logan in the kitchen making something to drink. Max joins him her smile even bigger then moments before. She watches him as he moves around the kitchen not noticing her watching him. Finally he stops and looks up at her. He smiles and hands her one of

the glasses.

"Don't worry its tea." he said

She took the cup from Logan and took a drink of her tea. It wasn't half bad. But her stomach was still turning. She turned to look around at the apartment. She was in complete silence for a moment before she turned back at Logan and began to speak.

"So what are we going to do? I mean actually do?" she asked

He looked around also.

"You can come live with me, I mean, isn't that what would be best for all three of us?" Logan replied

"Yeah, I would like that... "

Max put down her cup and went into the next room. Logan follows her and they sit on the couch together. He looks up and smiles at max.

"So I guess I will set you up with a doctor, so you and I can get the baby checked out." Logan said

Max nodded, and looked at Logan. She was so happy about all this, despite her original fears of what might happen. She really was happy.

Back at max and original Cindy's apartment every thing seemed quiet and peaceful. At least till the door began to shake. The door to the apartment shook violently for a few seconds then was torn from the hinges. What looked like sector police began to search the apartment followed by a man wearing a black suit. As they ransacked the apartment the man curiously looked around. Finally one of the "sector police" came up to the man.

"Sir she is not here..." he said

"Okay soldier, fall out." replied the man in the black suit.

The soldier signals his men out of the apartment and then hesitates when he notices the man standing behind.

"Sir are you coming?" he asked

The man turns to face the soldier, "I will be there in a second, I am going to do a little searching of my own." the man replied.

The soldier nods and leaves the man standing in the apartment alone. The man begins to search Cindy's bedroom, but finds nothing. Finally he goes to the back bedroom, which is Max's. He searches the drawers but finds nothing in the dresser. He moves to the side table and finds a pile of pictures lying on top. The first picture is of max and Logan hugging. The man takes the picture and smiles maliciously. As he begins to leave the apartment he sees the note Logan had written to Cindy on the counter. He takes that as well. He steps over the debris of the broken makeshift coffee table and leaves the apartment in ruins.

Outside he is standing next to a military vehicle. He dials a number on his cell phone and we hear a voice of a woman on the other end.

"Did you get her?" the woman asks

"No but I think I know who she is with. I will find her." replies the man

"You do that white. We need her." and the woman hangs up.

Aims white steps into the back of the military vehicle and it drives off.


	4. Trouble

**Trouble**

Original Cindy walks in from being out on a run and walks over to Alec who is pulling stuff out of his back pack. He doesn't even notice her standing there. Finally she taps him on the shoulder and he jumps in surprise.

"Boy what is your dealio?" she asks

"Sorry just tired..." Alec replies "where's Max?"

"Sick, and that is the truth." replied original Cindy

"Oh man is she going to be okay?" Alec said a little worried

"Yeah it's all good."

Alec looks at original Cindy a little confused. He didn't understand how Max being sick could be all good. He then realized Cindy wasn't telling him every thing. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Come on now what is going on?" he asked

"Ask her yourself because I don't feel like having her mad at me for opening my mouth." original Cindy replied

At this Alec shrugged and moved to the pay phone. he figured Cindy was right... what was the point of having Max mad at her when Alec could just find out first hand. He dialed Max's cell number and waited for it to ring. Finally some one picked up, but it wasn't Max.

"Hello?" the person said on the other line.

"Logan it's Alec, I was just calling to see if max was okay. Um... well is she?" Alec replied

"Yeah she is resting, not feeling to good with the morning sickness though... oh um you didn't know did you?" said Logan

"No I didn't, O.C. wouldn't let me in on it. But hey now I do. I won't tell if you won't. I am sure she wanted to tell me on her own terms." replied Alec smiling

"Yeah, okay. I will tell her you called to see why she didn't come in."

"Okay nice talking with you, talk to you later Logan."

"Okay bye"

Alec hung up and returned to his locker by original Cindy. She looked at Alec as he grinned at her.

"So I guess you have a reason to be afraid of Max when she is having a hormonal imbalance problem..." he said sarcastically

"To tell you the truth I just don't want my friend hating me. So what did she tell you?" asked original Cindy

"Oh that Logan accidentally told me she is pregnant. Which hey I am happy for them." replied Alec

Original Cindy turned and went to Normal for her next package and left. Alec smirked and followed.

Back at Logan's Max lay sleeping on Logan's bed while Logan recorded his most recent eyes only broadcast. The apartment was silent for some time before the door slammed waking Max up from her slumber. She sat up hearing Asha rambling on about a van that almost ran her off the road. At this she got out of bed and walked into the next room looking frustrated...

"Can you please keep it down?" she asked rubbing head

Asha turned around to see Max standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She turned back to Logan then looked back at Max.

"I am so sorry I didn't..." she began but Logan cut her off.

"Its okay really, Max just isn't feeling good."

"Oh, what's up do you know why Max?" Asha asked

Max looked at her then at Logan. Logan shrugged knowing what Max was implying.

"Yeah pregnancy." said Max sarcastically

Asha stared at Max in disbelief for a few seconds then smiled.

"Wow, congratulations. This is big news." Asha stated sitting on the couch

"Yeah, I just found out today, but we are trying to keep it mostly to ourselves for the moment." said Logan

Max nodded at Logan's words and sat next to Asha. Asha sat in silence along with Logan and Max for a few moments and then spoke.

"So who else knows?"

"My roommate and most likely Alec if he gets nosey enough..." replied Max

Asha nods and goes back to being silent. Finally she gets up the courage to start talking about her incident.

"About that van that nearly ran me down today, you know it was kind of like a military issued van. "Happened somewhere near your place Max." Asha said

Max looked at Logan and then got up. Before she had a chance to go anywhere she sat back down. Dizziness had overcome her.

"What is it are you okay?" Asha asked

"Yeah just dizzy, but I have to go see if original Cindy is okay. That van may have been white." Max said

"I'll go, Asha want to come along?" Logan replied

Max tried to protest but Logan stopped her. He didn't have to say anything, she understood. She couldn't fight like this. And with his cyber exoskeleton his strength will be doubled. Asha was another story... Logan and Asha left and Max made her way back to logins room only to be overcome with sleep once again.

Logan and Asha made it Max and Cindy's apartment mostly in silence. But the sight of the wreckage broke the silence quickly. Almost everything that was breakable was broken. And nothing seemed to be missing. Logan moved over to the counter where he had left his note to original Cindy and the thought of it falling into whites hands made him shiver. Asha checked every room in search for any one hurt, but found no one. Instead she found more broken furniture and clothes strewn everywhere. She met back with Logan in the living room and looked at him with a shrug.

"They must have not found anything, because they destroyed the place..." she said into the silence.

Logan nodded and turned to pick up the phone. Just as he was about to dial Cindy appeared in the doorway. Shock overcame her and she could barely stand at the sight of her and Max's place in ruins. She turned to Logan and sighed.

"I am guessing one of Max's bad guys decided to come a searching again?" she simply stated.

Logan nodded to Cindy and kept dialing the phone number. It began to ring but no one picked up. He tapped on the counter in frustration, but still no one picked up. Finally he hung up the phone and turned to Cindy and Asha.

"I have to go see if Max is okay. Asha, take Cindy to your place it isn't safe here for the time being." and at that he left.

Asha and Cindy looked at each other and shrugged. Cindy packed up some of her belongings and followed Asha outside. They didn't know what was going on, but obviously there was some sort of trouble going down...


End file.
